Conventionally, two electronic components are directly stacked one on top of the other to form a so-called package on package (PoP) module, before they are PCB-packaged together. The two electronic components (for example a processor component and a memory component) are assembled by solder paste being provided in-between the two electronic components. The PoP modules assembled in such a way are conventionally associated with co-planarity and warpage issues resulting on the one hand in reliability issues during use of the PoP module and on the other hand in yield loss in the production.